polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Las Vegasball
Hillary Clinton Amsterdamball|likes = Rare-Obtained Money Gambling, Casinos, The Mafia, Breaking Cheaters' Kneecaps|intospace = Yes, along with the rest of the Union|bork = MAFIA MAFIA casinö casinö|food = Specialty foods|status = Currently mourning those who died in a mass shooting at a country music concert.|notes = LOVES gambling|enemies = Commies Terrorists/Murdurists Racists Name Stealer DONALD TRUMP!!! �� EVIL SHOOTER|reality = City of Las Vegas|onlypredecessor = 3ball|predicon = 3|predecessor = Natives that stopped along the Santa Fe Trail|hates = Non-gambling, mass shootings, domestic terrorists|type = }} Las Vegasball complaining that he cannot see the Great American Eclipse.}} Las Vegasball, also known as Vegasball '''or '''Sin Cityball, is a cityball in Southern Nevadaball. He is famous for casinos and The Strip. He sure could work on his driving skills, though! He is a very bad driver. Las Vegas's name is from Spanish origin and means literally means "The Meadows". Because of the origins of his name and also because of his huge Hispanic community, he can speak English... and Spanish. He can into 28th most populous city in USAball. He just stole the Raiders from Oaklandball, and also now has his own NHL hockey team, the Vegas Golden Knights (his great-uncle Canadaball introduced the game to him). He was where Tupac was supposedly killed. (OR WAS HE?!?!) Recently, he suffered a MASSIVE SHOOTING (by far the deadliest in USAball) in Mandalay Bay. Relationships Friends * Monte Carloball, Monacoball, and Macauball, - Gambling buddies and close friends. Thank you for being the few other places that allow gambling. * Nevadaball - Daddy * USAball - Grandpa * UKball - Great-Grandpa * Canadaball - Great Uncle. MANY THANKS, for bringing sports to me! Anybody up for some... HOCKEY?! * Spainball - Great-Grandma * New York Cityball - Now I know how you feel about 9/11. And this. * Renoball- Northern gambling brother/friendly rival. * Loyal customers * Salt Lake Cityball - Mormon friend who can't gamble, because Joseph Smith says so. Same goes for rest of the cityballs in Utahball, eventhough he does sometimes call them Utardball. * 6ball - Don't even TRY to tell me they're not real. * Other cityballs of Nevada- Don't worry, I'll help you become famous. * Amsterdamball - He's just like me! He like gays, casinos and gambling! Enemies * ISISball - THE NEWS ARE TELLING ABOUT YOU! * Stephen Craig Paddock - He killed 59 people (including himself) and injured 527 people (and counting). I'M GLAD HE'S DEAD! Trivia * He is the only known cityball to have a Super Arterial. * "Las Vegas" means "The Meadows" in Spanish. * Las Vegasball has also hosted a curling event, the Continental Cup. The 2014 event (which many of the curlers used as a tune-up for the Olympics in Sochiball) surprisingly was a hit with fans and drew such great crowds that he hosted it two more times in 2016 and 2017. He will also host the 2018 world men's championship. * Las Vegasball is the only cityball that can seen from space because of its light * Las Vegasball is also the cityball that decides the party that Nevadaball votes for. * He hosted the Ozawa Cup Gallery the largest metros.png Viva Las Vegas!.jpg Category:Cityballs Category:Cityballs of USAball Category:USAball Category:America Category:American Category:American Nation Category:American continent Category:North America Category:North American Category:North American Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Category:English Speaking Countryballs Category:Rich Category:ISISball Haters Category:Nevadaball Category:Clark County Category:Vodka remover Category:Kebab Removers Category:Desert Category:Casino Category:Nevada Category:Hockey Category:Murica Category:USABall Category:Comics featuring USAball Category:Basketball Category:NATO Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryballs Category:USA's Big Twenty Category:Football (Handegg) Category:Cityballs of Nevadaball